Y caminaré sobre agua
by Sunshine Mindfreak
Summary: Lo peor de matar a alguien es que Alice te vea, Jasper. Y, después, lo mejor es que te abrirá los brazos, te tomará la mano y te levantará. Porque así es ella, porque así es él, y con eso les basta. Jasper/Alice;Oneshot. Regalo para Jane.


**Disclaimer:** Todo a Meyer. Blábláblá. Título a Lifehouse, de la canción Storm, bláblá.

**Summary:** Lo peor de matar a alguien es que Alice te vea, Jasper. Y, después, lo mejor es que te abrirá los brazos, te tomará la mano y te levantará. Porque así es ella, porque así es él, y con eso les basta. Jasper/Alice. OneShot.

**» Nota: **Este oneshot va dedicado a Jane (**GothicCharm**), porque hace tiempo me pidió un Jasper/Alice, y al fin pude escribírselo. Aunque sé que no le gustará porque quedó feo y bobo (es mi primer J&A). So... esta cosa rara va para ti, Jane, que te gusta el drama, y porque eres un amorsh entre los amores y porque tú perteneces a YO. x)

* * *

**Y caminaré sobre agua**

_(y tú me atraparás si caigo)_

**

* * *

**

_«Sé que no me trajiste aquí fuera para ahogarme._  
_¿Entonces por qué estoy diez pies abajo y al revés?»_

Lo peor de haber matado a alguien no era la culpa que carcomerá lo que queda de tu vida _(existencia)._ Tampoco esa sangre manchada que te acariciará la garganta mientras crees que, ahora, todo está bien. Mucho menos la sed que volverá a aparecer dentro de unos minutos; quizás horas si no has dejado gota para compartir. No, nada de eso es lo peor.

Jasper lo sabe.

(Y sabe que pronto volverá a sentirse así, porque es un círculo vicioso que nunca cesará; como que la luna cada maldita noche será más brillante y blanca, y que el día seguirá siendo día —y que si hay sol no puede salir, porque su piel lo delataría a la muerte.

Será como recordarse a cada hora que tiene una existencia por delante, mientras arrastra con su piel las marcas de sus errores.)

A veces siente asco de sí mismo, de ser _tan_ débil.

La mayor parte del tiempo se odia, es un sentimiento que no puede evitar.

Casi siempre cree que no es digno de Alice, porque ella lo ama, lo atesora y le da un espacio en su corazón. Porque ella siempre le hace un hueco en esa cama que nunca ocupan para dormir. Ella es demasiado buena, siempre sonriéndole, a pesar de que sabe que es un ser horrible, asesino como nadie. Y él la ama.

Toda la eternidad estará agradecido de que ella se hubiera quedado con él; que lo hubiera buscado. Porque Alice es todo (porque sólo hay _nada_ si ella no está); es la eternidad completa y feliz. Es esa luz más hermosa que el sol y más brillante que la luna. Es esa estrella que bajó del cielo sólo para él. Alice son los deseos de querer ser más fuerte; de ser más como Carlisle, de tener más autocontrol como Edward, de poder dominarse, como Emmett.

Alice es la cubeta que impulsó la vergüenza sobre su cuerpo cuando lo vio.

Lo peor de haber matado a alguien no es pensar que toda la familia del asesinado lo extrañará, y te echará la culpa aún sin conocerte. Tampoco era ver el cuerpo inerte y pensar que podría seguir moviéndose si no fuera por ti. Mucho menos llegar a imaginar que, si mueres, no te dejarán entrar al cielo sin importar cuántas veces pediste perdón. _Mataste, joder, ¡mataste!_

No, nada de eso.

Lo peor de haber matado a alguien es que Alice te vea, Jasper. Lo peor es que ella, aunque diga que no está decepcionada, lo está. Ella sabe que es débil, y aún así le ayuda a esconder el cuerpo, a que todos crean que fue un accidente. Lo peor es que verá su sonrisa (su hermosa sonrisa), pero sus ojos no relucirán orgullosos ni felices. Él sabe que lo ve como un asesino, pero lo esconde, porque, joder, lo ama. Y Jasper sabe que podrá con todas las miradas de lástima de su familia, pero que no puede con el silencio de Alice por las noches.

_(Y es de esos momentos cuando sientes asco por ti, Jasper, cuando te odias y cuando desearías ser mejor, sólo por Alice, sólo por ella.)_

Sentado en el filo de la cama, con las manos en el pelo y la mirada perdida, escucha a Edward salir de la casa para ir a ver a su humana. Y piensa que _Increíble, toda una noche con una _humana_ al lado. Mierda, yo ya la habría matado_. Es frustrante, ¿verdad? Luego Carlisle se despide de Esme para ir al trabajo, y es como si todo el mundo estuviera en su contra, porque, simplemente, no puede evitar pensar que Carlisle trabaja con humanos incluso antes de que naciera (humano), y le envidia.

(Hasta le echa la culpa a María.)

—Jasper, sabemos que no estás bien, pero nos estás apestando la noche, hombre —dice Emmett desde abajo.

—Vete a la mierda —sisea él.

—Pues, con tu ánimo, ya pareciera que estoy en ella —masculla Rosalie.

Y la verdad es que a Jasper muy poco le importaba si le jodía la noche a ese par. Pero fue cuando Esme habló _"Por favor, Jasper, estoy muy preocupada por ti. ¿No quieres hablar de esto?" / "No, gracias, mamá"_ que Jasper bajó más la mirada.

Decide tirarse sobre la cama para pasar el rato, la garganta le arde y el aire nocturno le acaricia la piel de mármol. Los árboles le susurran cuentos al oído, pero se hace el desentendido. Echa de menos a Alice, pero a la vez la prefiere lejos, no sabe si soportará seguir viendo sus ojos apagados por la decepción.

—Jazz.

Campanas, por todos lados. La voz de soprano le cuela por los oídos y le llega al corazón, entonces algo se dilata en su interior, y es como si la sangre volviera a correrle por las venas, porque le dan ganas de sonrojarse y no puede. Intenta no curvar la boca, porque no debería de querer que Alice regresara al eslabón débil. Ella merece más, ella…

Sigilosa, se trepa junto a la cama, y se recuesta a su lado, con la cabeza sobre el no-corazón y el pelo haciéndole cosquillas a Jasper en las mejillas. Y le besa el pecho como las mariposas, le acaricia el estómago y suspira.

—Lo siento —dice Jasper, sin abrir los ojos.

—Eso ha sido impulsivo, no lo vi venir —murmura Alice.

—Soy débil.

—Eso lo vi venir —ríe.

—Lo siento.

—Para ya —suspira Alice, abrazándole el cuello y trepándose sobre su cuerpo.

Y, mierda, le besa. Le besa como si nada hubiera pasado, como si no lo hubiera pillado matando a un desconocido por su sangre. Como si no supiera que él le hizo caso omiso a sus ruegos cuando le pidió que no fuera a por el humano. Le besa como si ya le hubiera perdonado.

Jasper intenta fingir que no le importa que todo eso haya pasado.

—Odio ser tan débil.

—Lo sé, Jazz, lo puedo sentir.

—¿Me ves decepcionándote de nuevo? —pregunta. Aunque sabe la respuesta:

—¿Quieres matar otra vez?

—No —ni siquiera necesitó pensárselo.

—Entonces no —y se encoge de hombros, como si estuvieran hablando de una simplicidad y no de una vida humana en juego.

Jasper se da el lujo de reírse suavemente, y Alice siente cómo el ambiente se libera de a poco de la vergüenza y la tristeza. Es cuando el alivio le acaricia los pómulos y el amor la llena por dentro.

—Si es así… ¿qué ves? —inquiere Jasper, acariciando la cintura de su esposa.

—Me veo a ti y a mí, amándonos, como todas las noches, haciendo el amor, lejos de aquí.

—Sorprendente, no lo había planeado.

—Pues yo sí.

Y le besa de nuevo. Lento, suave, eterno y corpóreo. Lo menos platónico que pueden, y lo más profundo que pueden acariciar.

—Alice, yo… lo siento.

—Te perdono —dice—. No te pediré una promesa, Jasper, porque con los errores que tienes te amo, y de ellos me enamoré. Sé que puedes hacer cosas imposibles, sé que eres fuerte. Yo sé que tú puedes.

Fue demasiado rápido, que Alice ni siquiera lo vio venir. La atrapó entre sus brazos, en una jaula irrompible. La acunó con delicadeza, con la eternidad bailando en la ventana y la luna luciéndose sobre sus cabezas.

—Por ti soy capaz de caminar sobre el agua —musitó Jasper, ronco.

—Y yo te atraparé si caes —susurró ella, besándole la clavícula y acariciándole el cabello.

"_Siempre"._

Lo peor de matar a alguien es que Alice te vea, Jasper. Y, después de la tormenta, lo mejor es que te abrirá los brazos, te tomará la mano y te levantará. Porque así es Alice, porque así es Jasper, y con eso a ambos les basta.

—¿Quieres…? —insinúa él.

—Por favor.

Y luego saltaron por la ventana, para hacer que la visión de Alice se cumpliera.


End file.
